Naa We are the freaks
by Dramatica666
Summary: Minna and Mira are supposed to have an ordinary school day, but no, they never got to school! Mwahahaahaaa! Yes, they will get into ME but not into the time when the fellowship was there. Oh, and this won't be a romance thingy. Please Review


**_Disclaimer: I don't own the song I was singing, Unfinished Thought does. I do not own LOTR, Vivaldi nor the Sveitsi forest._**

I haven't been thinking about writing this story for long. No, actually I made it up the same morning I wrote this. This first chapter doesn't have LOTR involved too much. But later in the story, you know it will.

* * *

The alarm clock's screaming sound filled my ears, and I jumped up from my bed, and tried to turn the darn thing off as fast as possible.  
It was dark, and I had just woken up, so everything seemed a bit blurry, and I didn't seem to find the right button to turn the alarm off. "Beep, beep, beep, beep…!" It kept tolling, getting louder with every 'beep'. Then I found the right button, pushed it, and it was over. I fell back onto my bed in relief and enjoyed the silence for a while.  
Suddenly I heard a loud 'bang' from the other side of the house. No way. I had fallen asleep again, and that was the sound of the door being closed by my mother who had just left to catch the train to be in time at work.  
I had a glance at my clock – it was 0.44…no, it's 8.00 I realized, when I stirred my eyes a bit.  
I couldn't believe it – I had just slept for an hour, and also, I seemed to be late. Late? I should be at school by now.  
Then I remembered that the new term (we have these 'terms' at school) had just started today. I just remembered the previous term's timetable.  
School would today start at 10.15. "But I don't have enough time", I thought.  
My morning routine in 10.15 and 10.00 mornings was: 

_1. Wake up  
2. Think. What dream did I see? Did it make any sense? What lessons I have today at school? Then think about my favorite parts in LOTR.  
3. Eat breakfast if mum comes to nag about it. Breakfast Rye bread Yuck  
4. Turn on the computer. Check email. Check if there's something new at any site I usually visit. Then listen to music if there's enough time. Then turn off the computer.  
5. Get dressed. Try to pick as dark clothes as possible, use the light ones as a last resort. Never pick anything orange or pink.  
6. Check if there's any homework. If so, do them, if there's not enough time, just leave them unfinished and put them in the backpack. No one will check them anyway.  
7. Put on make-up, preferably just the dark red lipstick. Then put on those black hairclips to keep the hair off the face.  
8. Pack the backpack and make sure you didn't forget anything. Forgot to load the cell phone? Well, just put it in the pocket, then.  
9. Leave the house and go to the traffic lights to wait. And then just go to school, when Mira and Johanna have arrived._

I was at the traffic lights. Or, to be more specific, 40 metres away from them at the parking place near the trash cans. Me and my friends used to meet each other just at the traffic lights, not that far away from them, but after Johanna's father started driving us to school by car because Johanna was too exhausted to walk to school we moved to always meet at the trash cans because the car could stop in the parking lot near it. And that, my friend, is the reason my health condition is now a bit worse than it was last year. I used to walk more. So there I was standing.  
I started walking around in circles because I was bored; normally had to wait 20 minutes before no one came.  
Ah, the pleasures of getting to the meeting place too early! Okay. It was just frustrating.  
No one seemed to be coming. I looked around. Good. No one's near. Then I started singing quietly, slowly getting louder;

"_They came from her fragile side  
With imaginary knifes  
And a missing moment waiting  
For the next completed line  
_

_She died from lack of sleep  
And a case of missing dreams  
From a picture-perfect wedding  
With a few deleted scenes_

_IIIIIIT'S HAAARD TOOOOO WAATCH YOOOU  
MAKE BEEELIEEEVE…_"

Then I realized how loudly I had started singing at the chorus. Then I saw that one dumb guy from my class had just passed me by and was laughing by himself at me. This was highly embarassing.

5 minutes afterwards I saw that Mira was coming. I walked to her."Hi!" I said.  
She replied and I began to walk with her to the trash cans. Mira was a chubby 15-year old girl with shoulder-lenght hair dyed reddish brown but the color had mostly faded out revealing her natural grayish brown hair. She had a happy face, glasses and she was mad. Seriously. Not to say that was a bad thing…  
"What are you listening to?", I asked her when I noticed that she was wearing headphones.  
"Good music.", She said and handed me the another headphone. "It's Vivaldi.", she continued.  
"Cool.", I said. "I like classical music as long as it doesn't involve wind instruments, you know, trumpets and trombones and stuff."  
We stopped at the trash cans and waited there for a while for Johanna's dad's car to show up from behind the kiosk. Yes, there was a kiosk near the trash cans, and a road near it, passing the kiosk. We were quiet the whole time, just listening to the music. We were very quiet in general, as long as we're not hyper. Because when we are, we'll scream and laugh all the time and to stupid things.

Suddenly Mira made a frightened face and turned to me.  
"Damn. We forgot that Johanna's already at school, she had home economics right in the morning, how could I have forgotten?" She said.  
"And it's…", I started…Mira had a look at her watch. "10.04" she finished.  
"Oh my…Well, we have sports. Orienteering. I suppose it starts at the Sveitsi forest as usually…Let's go to that one hotel now, I'm pretty sure the class will start there.", I said. "Okay.", Mira replied.

We headed to the forest beside us. Or maybe 'beside' isn't the word. We got to the forest by crossing the road and walking the sandy path straight into the forest, past the soccerfields that were green and well-kept in summer, but now it just seemed gray and depressing. But soon we found that the forest we had just entered was much more complicated than we remembered.  
We remembered that in the forest, to go to the hotel we should just simply go to the left and then go straight and there we'd be.  
But it wasn't that simple.There were a lot of paths to choose.  
"Uh…Which one we take?", Mira asked me, and she was obviously nervous. Just like me.  
"Umm…Why don't you choose?", I said, trying to make her do the decision.  
"Well…Let's try that one..!", she said, pointing at the path that seemed to go near the residential area.  
We started following that path. But the longer we got, the deeper the path led us to. I was getting nervous but I tried not to show it to Mira.  
"You know, here we can meet bears. They might have already woken from their winter sleeps.", Mira said.  
Bears? Bears are one of the few animals I'm afraid of. Along with wolves and snakes. I had never seen a wild bear, I've only seen some at a zoo. And what Mira said, she might have as well been right. I said nothing and just continued walking with her.

Suddenly Mira stopped. "I have never seen this place before…give me the map!", she said.  
"We don't have a map yet. We haven't reached the hotel yet. We'd get the maps from there. Does this mean we're lost?", I said.  
"Well, I think that we should turn back. We'll surely miss the sport class, but let's just say that we were umm…on a boat trip to Sweden and we got home this morning and we couldn't get here fast enough…" Mira said, trying to sound convincing. "Well, that would be very unlikely, we should make up something that makes more sense but hey…" I said, but noticed that I was no more on the path. There was no path. It was just field. And Mira wasn't there. I went two steps back, and heard a scream.  
"Oh my God, I can only see half of you!" Obviously Mira's voice. I wondered what this was about and where she had dissappeared but then realized that I was back at the path. I took one more step behind, and had a look at Mira. She was really frightened. "Where did you dissappear, and what was that scream about? I think I was hallucinating or something, because for a moment I thought I was at some kind of field." I said.  
"You just dissappeared, you stepped forward and I couldn't see you, and then I suddenly saw your leg and then half of you, and after that you were back normal again!" She said. "And what was that stuff about a field?" she continued.  
"Well, I just stepped forward and suddenly it was summer and I was in a field, and then you weren't there, I stepped back and I was here again!", I said. "Has someone given us some sort of drugs…?", Mira said half seriously.  
"Uh, if so, when?" I said.

There was a moment of silence.  
I thought I'd break it. "Why don't we both step forward and see if it happens again?", I said, pretty calmly.  
"Umm…Okay.", she said. "But I don't believe anything will actually happen".  
We prepared to take the risk and…

There we went.

Suddenly, as we walked the forest we were in turned into a field full of flowers. It was a summer day…and had just been a wet and chilly April morning. We stared in wonder, and Mira managed to say one thing; "Minna, if we're on drugs we must be really, really high."

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_What you think? I hope you liked it. It will get more interesting and LOTR stuff will get involved later. I haven't decided really what will happen (but I do have one insane idea giggles), so I'll just go with the flow when I write the next chapter.


End file.
